


The library

by Josiefeathergirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiefeathergirl/pseuds/Josiefeathergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is looking for something good to read, so she ends up pestering Karkat. She goes through his respiteblock looking for something besides a shitty romance novel, but Karkat has a little suprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The library

"Why don't you have anything good to read?" Terezi throws down the book she was sniffing through and pouts from her place on the floor.

You personally are try to figure out these codes you found, and have been all day, but she just barged in to your respite block and made herself comfortable. After you made it obvious you were ignoring her, she started going through your massive collection of romance novels. If Terezi doesn't like them, then she can leave for all you care.

You tear your eyes away from the computer screen and glance over at the book she threw. It's your favorite. You know she can't see you, but you glare at her anyway.

"That book is the best fucking piece of literature you will ever have the privilege of sniffing. If you can't fucking respect that, then get the hell out of my god damn respite block!" You shout, hoping she might leave you alone for just a little bit.

But no such luck. She stands her ground, by just sitting there and looking, or sniffing, right at you. "I just think you don't know what good literature is, Karkles."

And now she throws in the god damn nick name to tick you off. "Oh, and what is good literature?" You question with a rising temper. "Your shitty law books I suppose? Well guess what? Romance novels are way more stimulating than those pathetic excuses for books. No matter what you say, it's true, and it always will be."

"Sheesh Karkat, I didn't come to start a fight. I just wanted to see if I could find any books I would be interested in reading." She starts picking up books and looking at the titles again.

"Why?" You ask as turn back to your computer screen. Some thing starts flashing and you have a bad feeling about it. "You're fucking blind. Usually when trolls are blind they don't read. It's just a thing, that doesn't happen."

"What ever. I can read if I want to." She crawls a crossed the floor to a new pile of books and starts searching through them. "I mean there's not much to do on this meteor. Besides can town, and going through trunks, reading mysteries is the only thing that keeps me occupied. I wish there were real mysteries to solve here."

She keeps going on about the trill of a crime scene and how fascinating mysteries are, but you tune her out. There is some thing fucking weird going on with one of these codes. If you could just figure out what is going on…

"Karkat?"

Terezi's voice snaps you out of your focus. You turn to her and see teal rising in her cheeks, it seems she has completely forgotten about the books, and has all of her attention on you like she is waiting for a response. You have no clue what she wants you to do.

"What?" You ask unsurely.

"Umm," She stammers a little flustered. "What I just said, I guess I was just wondering…"

"I have no fucking clue what you were blabbering about." You state. You figure to avoid confusion you should be honest about tuning her out.

"Oh." She looks down at the books in front of her. A few strands of black hair fall in front of her face. "Well," She starts, her voice softer and gentler then normal. "I wasn't saying anything important really, It's just that I really-"

A shrill beep startles you both. Her head flies up, alert. You whip around to your computer and see the whole screen flashing. "God fucking damn it!" Your hands fly to the keyboard and try to figure out what is going on. It seems that weird code ran it's self while you were distracted. You try to stop it, but it's too late. Your computer erupts in a cloud of smoke and Terezi yelps at the loud sound. "Damn it!" You pound your fist on the keyboard and turn towards Terezi. "This is your entire fucking fault Pyrope!"

She jumps up flustered. "I'm just going to go." She turns and quickly walk to the door.

"Wait!" You yell and she stops, but doesn't turn around. "Arrg. Fuck." You throw your chair back and stand up. You storm out the door and grab her wrist as you stomp down the hall.

"Karkat, where are we going?" She asks nervously as she stumbles to keep up with you.

"No where." You insist, but really this place is a very important place. To you any way. You have been visiting it everyday, making it better each time. You weren't going to show it to her for while, but she seemed a little out of it. This place always helped you chill your temper; maybe it will make her feel better. Actually, that's kind of the point of it.

You pull her into a room, but not before making sure no one is around to see. You slam the door behind you two and flip on the lights. She walks around the room sniffing. She walks over to the wall and trails her finger along the spines of the books that inhabit the many book shelves.

"Karkat, is this what I think it is?" She questions giddily.

"That depends, what the fuck do you think it is?"

"A library full of good books." She turns and smiles at you.

"Shitty books." You correct her.

She smiles, making her look devious. "It's so unlike you Karkles! I would have never imagined that you would do something like this."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I had a bunch of your crappy mysteries mixed in with my books, so I just dumped them here. When ever I came a crossed one I would throw it in here and soon they started accumulating. There's a lot of fucking books here if you haven't noticed."

You shrug it off like it's nothing, but she's not falling for it. She must have already noticed how organized every thing is. You actually spent quite a bit of time sorting through random stacks of books. It's not like you had anything better to do though.

"Oh, Karkles!" She runs up and squeezes you in her arms. "Thank you."

You just stand still for a moment, not sure what to do. Then you slowly wrap your arms around her. You stand in each others arms, neither of you wanting to pull away. You can feel her heart beat. It's beating faster, much like yours.

"Why?" She whispers. Probably cause her mouth is right next your ear. "Tell me why you really did this."

You don't know how to respond. You actually don't know why you did this. Did you want to make her happy? You feel pretty self satisfied with yourself now that she is, but you really don't know what was going through your think pan when you start organizing these god damn books.

"Umm," You stutter trying to get your thoughts into words. She pulls away slightly to read your expression. All she needs to do is smell the blood rising in your face to get what you're trying to say. "Well, I don't know there's not much to do here, and I felt maybe I could do something for someone else for once? And then I came crossed those books and I just started, it just sort of felt right, I don't real-"

You don't know if she kissed you to shut you up or if you kissed her to shut your self up. Either way you are quite satisfied with the result. You both pull away at the same time and look at each other. That's all you have the time to do before your lips are on hers again.

This time it's not a nervous peck, it's a very comfortable kiss. She slips her tongue in side your mouth and you start to question who is in control of the situation. Your question is answered as she pushes you up against the wall. You want to protest, but she presses her body against yours, and you figure its fine for now. For now.

Her fingers play with your hair as she basically pins you against the wall. You just let your arms wrap around her waist, keeping her close. You never want to let go of her now that she is finally here. You admit you were always fond of her. You thought you had lost her completely when Strider came though. Maybe that's why you started making this place. Just a way to show her you care, you never thought you would be standing here making out with her though.

You savor the feeling of her lips pressed hard against yours. The way her tongue explores your whole mouth, you figure it must be a habit. Her tongue slowly makes it way back to her mouth and she starts to pull away. But before she does completely, she sucks on your bottom lip and gives it a little bite. She makes sure to lick up the little drops of blood that escape before she breaks the kiss.

You open your eyes and stare at her. You're both out of breath and blushing ferociously. Your arms are still wrapped around her waist. You're serious; you're not letting go. As your breaths become a little more even you want to say some thing about her being morbid and obsessed with your blood, but you guess you just blurt out what ever was on the top of your head.

"Be, my fucking, matespirt." You keep breathing heavily and wonder why the fuck you just said that. Then she starts to laugh. Fucking cackling more like. "Fuck you Pyrope. You know what, if you can't take any thing seriously, then forget it!"

"No-nno" She stammers through her laughter. She leans in and rests her head on your shoulder as she finishes her laughing fit. You stand there quite unpleased. "Is that all I had to do to get you to say it?" She asks after her laughter as died down. She picks up head off your shoulder and wraps her arms around your neck. "All I had to do was make out with you for a minute and you would have asked me? God if I knew that, this moment would have happened so long ago." She whispers the last part as almost to herself.

"You've tried making out with me before." You state, still slightly confused.

She shrugs, "Then why now? Why not any of the other times?"

You stare at her face and realize your not the confused one. You think about how many times she has shamelessly flirted with you and practically thrown herself at you. And how did you respond? You ignored her.

"I'm so sorry," Her eyes go wide in shock under her glasses, but she lets you continue, "I'm a stupid fuck and I didn't know what to do. I have always loved you and I should have just swallowed my god damn pride and told you. Instead I was a dipshit and hid from every thing." You can't bear to look at her face. You let your head hang. "I hate myself. I was so stupid and I almost lost you. I don't want you to ever leave my side again, but you have every right to just walk out of here and forget this all happened," You painfully will your self to unwrap your arms from around her waist and let her be free, "I have never given I have never given you a reason to stay. I was stupid. I guess this is what I deserve, but you deserve so much bet-"

She lifts you chin a kisses you lightly, "Stop. Karkat, I would love to be your matespirt. I was just curious, why now? I would have accepted any time. I never want to leave you. You may not be the best at showing it, but you can make a girl feel wanted. You made a library just for me. I think that is a reason," She smiles and you smile as well.

You happily wrap your arms around her waist again. "Your right, I should have told you sooner, I just didn't know how." You feel the heat rising to your cheeks again, but it doesn't stop you from kissing her again. You pull away and press you forehead against hers. "Please, never leave me."


End file.
